lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jouyato/More doll WIPs (also me singing(??))
Gay, gay, gay. My gay dove isn't gay. I guess I'm gonna make Finn fall in love with Aschenputtel. Haha, it makes more sense in this homophobic world anyways. But I guess I'll still call him a gay dove as an inside thing. Coloring in his hair is hard. Pa-pa-pam~ Let's write down his backstory or whatever here. OK. So the dove helps Aschenputtel go to the ball etc. but secretly, he likes the woman so like... (Since backstories are usually written in the personality section) he considers himself as just the support or something? A— muzui... Nanda kore. Muzui. .... Chotto. -and that he just pushes his own feelings aside just to help Aschen-san?? Ah. Ne, ne. Don't birds peck out the step-sisters' eyes? How about something like "In order to vent out his regrets and frustrations, he decides on "taking care" of the evil step-sisters for good" or something like that? !!! Idiot! My dove is a precious cinnamon bun that's too innocent and kind for his own good! Do you mean... NO. A sinnamon bun??? OH MY GOD COOKIEZ KILL YOURSELF. Okay but seriously tho. What about the pecking part? Eh...? Can't we just make it like "Finn went eyeball licking to release his pent up sexual desires." "But it turns out his victims were Aschen's sisters." Good god Cookiez. Go and die. Kill yourself. Disgusting. ... Uwa. We're disgusting. 雨ザザ霧真帆もちゃって赤振動もういいねいいねラララララ分からないよ コスプレしたいなさぴりとおおおーいあないよおおおーー もうしゅかい 白い対けどいきかれて 死んだふり死んだふり 少女ようかいいいいーーー Na. Ni kore? Urusai na. Aki koshu aki koshu. Ne. Ite. To wwww I definitely don't know what I typed. Please don't Google Translate. I really don't have an idea what I typed out. I'll go. What am I writing. This isn't even related to dolls. I was frustratedly typing out a song. Wao. I google translated it and- Wao. Also: This song is extremely catchy and I need help. Dan dan dan. Saishuu resha no yane ni (tan tan) Watashi to kakera no wasuretetta. Kiiro to (muffled Cookiez noises because I forgot the lyrics) yande tabeta- Kimi wa sora kara miteta- Kimi wa itsumo to onaji de (dan dan) Watashi mo itsumo to kawaranakute (more humming because Cookiez doesn't know Japanese) Owaranai akumu wo issho ni~ sugoshitai kara-!! Kimi no sasaeru chiisana kibou wo kiwatashita. (Good god my Japanese is so accurate this is 100% real words that make sense hahaha) < such skip> OIDE— OIDE— TOOI HOSHI KARA MUKAE NI KURU KARA II YO— II YO— Ima sayonara shite ii yo. OIDE— OIDE— KIMI GA SHINDE MO YURUSHITE AGERU YO II YO- Ii yo. Sou sasayaite ageru. Koutei, koutei shiyo kimi no subete wa. Kanjou no (something that starts with d) ashite ageru. Kaeshite, kaeshite watashi no wasure— mono. Owaranai akumu wo issho ni. Sugoshiai karaaa— kimi no sasaeru hooki no zetsubou wo kiwatamashita. OIDE— OIDE— TOOI HOSHI WO KIMI WO (muffle, muffle) KARA II YO, II YO. Sasayaite ageru kara. OIDE— OIDE— KIMI GA SHINDE MO YURUSHITE AGERU YO II YO, Ii yo. Sou (muffle) iin da yo ne Hahaha. Ha. Oh my god help. Kikuo is evil. Shinyu-san is evil. STOP MAKING SUCH GOOD SONGS. We should rename this blog post. It isn't about dolls anymore lol Category:Blog posts